The Tale of an Animyte
by Walks.In.Middle.Earth
Summary: The Tale of an Animyte is the side lore to a piece i'm writing (not yet up) the story will be called 'Wooden ponies in Gold' love interest for BOTH Nori and Bofur. - yes BOTH. please see intro for info and warnings :D


Warnings for the story:

male/male is in this story, don't like? don't read! 

the Tale of an Animyte is a side story.

THIS story will be about Nim (oc) it is a short story (one-shots or more) as Nim doesn't have any love interest but this story will explain the race mostly. can be read alone.

I have made my own race (yeah yeah i know so many of those) but i promise this will be different.

The Tale of an Animyte is the side lore to a piece i'm writing (not yet up)  
the story will be called 'Wooden ponies in Gold' love interest for BOTH Nori and Bofur. - yes BOTH.

'Wooden Ponies in Gold' is the main story about an Animyte healer named Lie'ra  
Lie'ra comes to Erebor after it is well on its way to being re-built, no one dies.  
Dis and other families are living in Erebor now.  
new trades are opening.  
As fili is wounded quite badly Gandalf asks a friend to come to be his main healer as Thorin still doesn't want elves staying in his mountain. Lie'ra is that healer.

she brings with her the history of animytes which dwarfs don't know a lot about and she ends up telling many stories of her past THIS IS WHERE THOSE STORIES WILL BE GOING.

Have you ever wondered where skin-changers like the Great Beorn came from?  
Perhaps this story will fill you in.

Long ago when the valor created beings for middle Earth animals were the first things to be added, after plants and streams of course! The animals that the valor created were categorized into many groups the main two being the hunters and the prey. Thus animals like the lion, bear, Wolf, Fox and even birds called themselves hunters. Animals like the stag, bull, horse, hare, and even the mice called themselves prey. The valor made many animals but as the animals populated middle Earth each valor started to create beings to use these animals, hunters and prey alike feared for their lives and it was decided leaders from both would come together and pray to the valor.

The Unshakable White Stag and the Venturesome Black Lion put aside differences and spoke of the same wishes for all of their kin. And so the valor granted this wish, they took many animals and had them walk upright, they now had hands, and feet, and faces much like other races.

This is how the Animytes came to be.  
Animytes have the body of a human but take on features from the animals they descended from, such as animal ears, tails, and senses.  
They can take on a range of different heights, the smaller the animal the smaller the being. Often times larger animals like the bull or the bear of very tall beings.  
All Animytes, with practice, can turn themselves into their animal counterpart allowing for them the gain many skills only animals can possess.

The unshakable white stag and the venturesome Black lion came to be the rulers of their kin in this two legged form. If you ask the Animytes they will tell you they were here first in middle Earth but if you ask the elves you will get another story. Animytes and elves never see eye to eye.

many generations of stag, lion, hare, and wolf came and went until...

A couple hundred years into the 26th generation a white stag married a nimble hare and had a handsome son while a black lion married a lyrical Wolf and had a beautiful daughter. As this was the first inter species coupling it was decided in hopes of uniting both sides, hunter and prey, that the first daughter of the black lion and the first son of the white stag would be wed and so hunter and prey were finally one.

their union was not without complications for when the Beautiful daughter was due to give birth to a child of her own no Medicine or magic could stop her from fading. The handsome son grieved for his lost mate but soon found joy in their daughter. She was like nothing anyone had ever seen before with small horns and long ears and a bushy longtail she was truly unique. she had the horns of her grandfather the stag, long ears of her grandmother the hare, the bushy longtail came from her other grandparents long and slender at first like the lion's but quite bushy as it continued to the tip like that of a wolf.

She was Given the name Nim, meaning Peculiar in Animy, the language Animytes speak.

This is where Nim's story is revealed so stay tuned.


End file.
